


All Roads

by FallLover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Background Character Death, Background HankCon - Freeform, Connor - Freeform, Gavin is taking the place of Patches, Good Friend Tina Chen, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Modern AU, RK900 is taking the place of Diego, RK900's name is nathan, References to gun violence, Snuggling, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Umbrella Academy AU slightly, referenced human trafficking, references to physical assault, sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: Detective Gavin Reed was injured on a case, wherein his ex and wannabe vigilante Nathan Stern was also present. Nathan decides to take Gavin home from the hospital.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought up while chatting with [Pence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pence/pseuds/Pence) about an "Umbrella Academy"/DBH AU. Based on the TV series, not the comics. Nathan is #2 (although he doesn't go by that number), Gavin is Patches. You don't need to know anything about the series other than that Nathan is sort of telekinetic.
> 
> This chapter is a bit fluffier and is mostly just relationship angst. Chapter 2 is where more of the hard/plotty stuff is.

“Finally: open air!”

“You say that like I haven’t taken your grouchy ass out almost every day you’ve been here,” Tina said as she wheeled Gavin out of the hospital towards the parking lot.

“Yeah, but it’s different when you’re not in that stupid tiny ugly ass garden area surrounded by racist octogenarians and their screaming grandkids.”

“Tell the audience how you’re really feeling, Gav,” Tina said, keeping an eye out for other patients.

Gavin snorted as he hunkered down in his wheelchair, wishing he was able to get out _now_ and walk rather than wait even longer to heal, just at home. At least it wouldn’t smell like a hospital.

“I hear someone’s hankering to get checked back _in_ to the hospital,” a warm, grinning voice said.

Tina and Gavin glanced over to see Nathan Stern walking over, wearing a warm coat and sunglasses, as per usual, and grinning at them. The tower of a man stopped beside them as Tina stopped moving the wheelchair forward.

“Are you threatening the patient, Nathan?” Tina asked, smiling slightly.

“I would _never_ do that, Tina,” Nathan replied, lightly patting Gavin on the shoulder. “Unless he asked me to.”

Gavin coughed and Tina snorted. “TMI, Nathan.”

“You taking him home?” Nathan asked.

“I was planning to. Why, you offering?”

“I am _literally_ right here,” Gavin said. “I am not something you are bartering over.”

“It’s okay, Gav,” Tina said. “If Nathan was actually bartering with me over you, you’d be in his hands already and I’d be long gone.”

Gavin rolled his eyes.

“I’d be happy to take him off your hands, Tina,” Nathan said.

“Do I get a say in this?” Gavin demanded.

“Well you’re saying something, Gav,” Tina said. “This dashing rogue here is happy to take you, so say your piece.”

“…Fine, I’ll go with the fucker. Gotta tell him off for being a moron anyway.”

“Charitable of you,” Nathan said, taking Tina’s place behind the wheelchair as they changed direction slightly to head to Nathan’s car.

“Just don’t push him into a ditch,” Tina said, lightly patting Gavin’s shoulder before turning away to her own car. “Stomping around ditches for clues for a few hours is _not_ what I’m up for.”

“The fuck you up to, Stern?” Gavin asked as Nathan wheeled him the rest of the way to the car.

“Just wanted to help, what with you being injured and everything.”

“Yeah? Feel bad because it’s not your vigilante ass who was shot by an asshole with a gun on a crime scene you voluntarily went to?”

“And there it is,” Nathan said as he stopped Gavin’s chair so he could walk away and open the passenger door.

“A crime scene you should _not_ have been at,” Gavin said, wincing as Nathan very delicately helped him up and into the passenger seat. It took a lot longer than either of them had anticipated, and Gavin briefly paused his litany during one moment where he swallowed down a pained whimper, but quickly started up again once the moment passed.

Nathan noted the man was sweating, even in the cold air, as Nathan clipped in the seatbelt and shut the door.

Gavin glared ahead as Nathan returned the wheelchair. He could see the modified police scanner sitting in plain sight. A discarded domino mask near the cup holders. Gavin wondered if Nathan had just left a crime scene to come meet Gavin.

His phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket to look down at it.

 _You know he visited you a couple times in the hospital_ , Tina texted. _You were too out of it, though._

 _And what,_ Gavin demanded. _You’re only telling me this NOW?_

 _Let it not be said that I have no flair for the dramatic._ _Plus, you were pretty pissed off at him before._

Nathan opened the door and sat in the driver seat, buckling up without saying anything.

“So what,” Gavin started, “You’re taking time from your crime fighting schedule to drive my ass home?”

“Yes,” Nathan said as he started driving. “It was very difficult, but I had my secretary specifically set aside punching Mr. Mayhemery for this. It was a tight squeeze. I hope you’re grateful.”

Gavin snorted. “Gonna get yourself fucking killed.”

“And yet being a cop didn’t prevent you from getting shot.”

“Yeah, but I’ve had more training!” Gavin snarled. “I have access to better equipment! I have better health insurance!”

“How does health insurance stop you from eating it the minute an asshole shows up with a shotgun?”

“Fuck off. Yeah, it doesn’t. How much Kevlar you got stocked up? What happens when you’re bleeding out because someone gets lucky and someone drags you to a hospital and you end up on the street because of the bills?”

“Better me than some poor civilian who just wanted to walk home from a shift when a stalker comes after them.”

“You’re such a self-righteous asshole.”

Gavin went on for a bit more, but finally ran out of steam and fell asleep, leaning against the seat. Nathan left him alone for the duration of the drive. When they stopped and Gavin hadn’t woken up, Nathan got out of the car, opened Gavin’s door, unclipped his seatbelt, put Gavin’s bag of necessities over his shoulder, and hoisted the other man up into his arms, carrying him towards Gavin’s apartment building. One of Gavin’s neighbors blinked at them and then helpfully opened the door.

“Afternoon, Mr. Stern,” the man said. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Same to you, Mr. Wallace. Just bringing Gavin home.”

“I heard about his injury on the news. Hope he feels better soon.”

Nathan rode up to Gavin’s in the elevator, with Gavin still heavily asleep, leaning on his collar. Nathan tried not to think about how small Gavin felt in his arms. Sure, Nathan worked out, and had a few inches over the other man, and he knew Gavin worked out, too, and was decently tall, and made up for everything else in bluster, but like this, exhausted from his injury and living off of hospital food and tired just from moving around and talking, he seemed so… tiny. Fragile. Nathan didn’t want to think about how close Gavin had been to dying.

They got off on Gavin’s floor, and another neighbor spotted them as she came out of her door. She helpfully took Nathan’s spare key (that Gavin hadn’t taken back, even after the last time they’d broken up), and unlocked the door for him.

Enzo, Gavin’s all-black one-eyed cat, greeted them by twining around Nathan’s legs as he walked into the apartment.

“Hey buddy,” Nathan said. “I’m happy to see you, too, but I’d really like to not drop your daddy on the floor.” He eventually made it to the bedroom and laid Gavin carefully down on his bed, pulling a blanket over the man for warmth. He returned to the kitchen and pulled out the painkillers and meds, and quickly made some tea, which gave him some time to pet Enzo, refill his water bowl, and scrounge around for a snack for Gavin to eat.

Nathan returned to the bedroom with his spoils: a hot cup of tea and some pills on the side of a plate with cheese and crackers, to see Gavin grumbling as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“You trying to re-injure yourself?” Nathan asked as he set the cup and plate down on the nightstand so he could help, then primped up the pillows a bit, before opening the blackout curtains and the blinds to let in a bit of sunshine.

“Fuck off,” Gavin said, tiredly.

Nathan noted that Gavin's skin was too pale, and his expression was worn out. When Gavin seemed well set, Nathan handed him the pills and the drink, which Gavin swallowed down, making a face. “Uugh.”

“I think you got the good pain meds, at least.”

“And you’d know because _why_?”

“No reason,” Nathan replied innocently, taking the cup back from Gavin and walking it back to the kitchen. When he returned, Enzo had jumped up and settled by Gavin’s side, purring. Gavin pet the cat and then looked up at Nathan with a glare. Which was quite intimidating from a man with heavy shadows under his eyes, laying back on primped up pillows, buried under blankets, and petting a large black cat.

“I’m always so glad you’re thrilled to see me,” Nathan commented, sitting down on the bed and handing the snack plate to Gavin. “Eat before you start to feel sick.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and started on his food. Nathan took over petting Enzo to keep him down and away from the snack, as Enzo was liable to eat everything he could get in contact with.

“You were really worried about me?” Nathan asked with a smile.

“No,” Gavin said, before stuffing a cracker and cheese in his mouth, munching, then swallowing. “I’ve come to the conclusion that one of these days your dumb ass is just going to get shot and that’ll be that.”

“So you won’t even be sad I’m gone?” Nathan teased.

“Nope,” Gavin said, going for some more food. “Moron.”

“You’re cute when you’re an unfeeling asshole, you know that?”

“Phck off.”

Nathan watched Gavin work his way through the food before he yawned one too many times. Nathan ended up taking the plate away and setting it aside, helping Gavin back under the covers and onto his back. When Nathan moved away again, Gavin tugged at his sleeve. Nathan met the other man’s hazel eyes as Gavin quietly said, “ _Stay_.”

Nathan smiled and kicked his shoes off, pulling up the covers to snuggle up against Gavin – but not too much to disturb him. Enzo was lightly moved to be better placed between them. The cat grumbled a bit before settling.

Gavin sighed and leaned his head against Nathan’s collarbone. Nathan wrapped an arm around him. Gavin shut his eyes.

“That was really stupid what you did. You shouldn’t have been there.”

“I know. …But I looked really sexy in all that leather, didn’t I?”

“Of course you did, you fucking prick.”

“Get a good look, then, did you?”

“Only to make sure your ass hasn’t deflated in your old age.”

“That’s not how _anything_ works.”

“Phck off.” Gavin rested one hand on Nathan’s stomach, lightly rubbing the material of Nathan’s shirt. “…I _would_ be upset. If you died. Doing this shit.”

“I know.”

“I know you can like... bend the paths of knives with your mind, but really, you shouldn't be out there. You're really skilled and shit, but you _can_ get shot. I don't know how I'd live with myself if you... if you ended up...” Gavin’s breathing slowed as he finally fell asleep.

Nathan rubbed circles on his back, staring down at Gavin’s face and wondering… too many things.


	2. The Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since Nathan and Gavin got back together, and Nathan thinks they need to talk about what "together" means. Unfortunately, life doesn't wait for will-they-won't-theys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating upped for some things. Some minor mind control in this chapter. Connor has Allison's (Three) ability to control minds and bend reality a bit by saying, "I heard a rumor . . . " and whatever he wants in that " . . . " Also, the chapter has references to child sex trafficking and physical violence.
> 
> Given there are only seven Hargreeves kids in the show, but Connor and Nathan are Eight and Nine, I don't think there's necessarily a 1:1 power swap. It just means more of the DBH androids fill in those other spots, potentially with other powers.

Nathan shifted the takeout he’d brought with him to a better hold and knocked on Gavin’s apartment door, then yawned. He honestly planned to just collapse on Gavin’s couch at this point. He’d only been up for an hour and already felt tired. Staying up till 3 AM hadn’t done him any favors.

This whole visit wasn’t really planned, anyway. Nathan just knew Gavin took Tuesday afternoons off and probably hadn’t eaten all day, as was usual. Nathan had always packed their car full of food to pressure Gavin to eat during work hours back when they’d been on the same squad. And it was primarily Gavin’s fault that Nathan knew how to cook – Nathan had been seriously concerned at the man’s apparent intent to survive on energy drinks, and had learned to cook to make sure he was consuming actual substance on a semi-regular basis.

They weren’t _officially_ dating again, as Nathan had explained to Connor when the subject had accidentally popped up during a recent family dinner. But they weren’t really _not_ dating again. Staying over while Gavin recovered had turned into picking food up for him. And of course, sex, as things usually went between them. As Gavin recovered his strength, he got grouchier, and Nathan had put some distance between them again, refusing to give up his vigilantism. And Gavin returning to work meant even less time together.

Nathan did his best to be less visible at crime scenes. He focused more on surveillance work and information gathering than just scouring a scene post-occurrence. But he’d still come by sometimes for a midnight fuck with Gavin every now and then. And neither of them were in the mood for talking about work at that point.

Now here he was, wondering if he should be here at all. He loved Gavin – had said it as much – and knew Gavin cared about him, too. But this will-they-won’t-they bounce castle lifestyle wasn’t working for either of them.

Maybe it _would_ be best to move on.

He didn’t want to think about it.

“Who’s there?” Gavin’s voice said, quietly.

Nathan frowned. Couldn’t Gavin see him through the peephole? “It’s Nathan.”

“…Okay.”

Nathan could hear the lock sliding. Then the door opened.

“Quick, get in!” Gavin hissed.

Nathan followed suit, and the door slammed shut behind him and Gavin locked it again.

Nathan looked back at him, frowning. “What the—why do you have your gun?”

Gavin turned to look at him, and Nathan’s eyes widened.

Gavin’s face was black and blue. Someone had beat him up pretty bad.

“What the fuck happened?” Nathan set the food down and walked over, his arms out.

Gavin backed up a step, making Nathan freeze.

Gavin swallowed and lowered his gun, putting the safety back on and setting it on the counter carefully. “Bad luck.”

“… _Gavin_.”

Gavin sighed, and then cursed. “Fuck, it all just hurts.” He put a hand to his chest, as if it pained him.

“Can I help?” Gavin had never _flinched_ away from him before.

“…Yeah. It’s…” Gavin swallowed. “Me being like this… It’s not because of you, sorry.”

Nathan stepped forward and carefully checked Gavin over. His breathing didn’t sound right. “Do you have… damaged ribs?”

“Probably.”

“You should go to the hospital.”

“No.”

Nathan sighed. “Gavin, I know you hate it—”

“That’s how they got _Chris_. I’m not going down like that.”

“…What?”

Gavin limped past him to go sit down on the couch, hissing as he did. “Fucking… Chris was my partner. He was… onto something. Something he wasn’t talking to me about. Not until…” Gavin swallowed.

Nathan sat next to him. “Who’s _they_?” He wanted names. For reasons he did _not_ want to discuss with Gavin.

Gavin laughed, wincing as he did. “You must think I’m an idiot.”

“…What?”

“My own people did this. To him. To me.”

“… _What?”_

Gavin looked away. “They were trafficking kids. Chris ran across it by accident. We were always somewhere else, so I guess we never noticed it. But we had a slow week. Chris got a hobby… Well, he went tracking through the archives and some other stuff, and found a whole… nest of the fuckers. Right in our department. Oh, there’s always someone doing some shit and you try to report them and hope it goes somewhere, I’m not that fucking dense, Nathan, but this…” Gavin swallowed and leaned back carefully.

Nathan got up and went to the freezer. He was lucky to find an ancient bag of frozen corn kernels, so he wrapped that in a kitchen towel, and walked back over. He sat by Gavin and held it up to Gavin’s face.

Gavin hissed, but didn’t back away. He shut his eyes. “They were… They have this whole fucking _network_. Well, hopefully it’s started to go away, but knowing us…” Gavin swallowed. “There’s probably more rot. Chris found out. Was going to take it to IA, but someone found out, I guess. They tried to get him to change his mind. He said no.” He breathed out heavily. “We had a call to… domestic. Never saw the fuckers fully. They got Chris, I couldn’t go after them because I needed to stay with him. Chris went to the hospital. He _should_ have been fine. It wasn’t fatal. It was bad, but it _wasn’t fatal_.” Gavin was crying now. “Fucking gunshot wound he should have walked away from. Next thing I know they’re saying he’s _dead._ ”

“Gavin—”

“Brennan – you remember that pretty boy fuck who eats supervisor boots for breakfast? His cousin’s admin at the hospital, fucking… I know he did something, Nate, I _know_ , okay?”

“I believe you.”

Gavin swallowed again. “Chris told me something was up before they took him. Gave me… a USB with his files on it before he went to the hospital. Me, sitting there, looking through this shit, knowing I gotta talk to his wife, say something…” Gavin was still crying, but leaned into Nathan, no matter how much it had to hurt. “I took that shit straight to IA. And then I sent a copy to the press.”

“…What?”

“Yeah. Went out this morning.” Gavin grinned. “They didn’t like that.” He sighed. “Cornered me in the goddamn locker room. Said I was a dead man. Didn’t get that far, though. Boss showed up and cleared em out. Said I should… consider my options. Then I picked myself up, and went home.”

“No one else said anything?”

“Who would?”

Nathan didn’t have a response to that.

“Tina left three weeks ago to be a teacher - you know she's been working on her license for _months_ \- and Chris was the only other ally I had, sort of. As many speeches as you’ve made about how bad the force is, and you, what, expected one of them to stand up for me? _Me?_ Tch.” Gavin grimaced. “Now you can say, ‘I told you so.’”

“You did good, Gavin,” Nathan said, instead. “That was really brave.”

“Psh. Don’t even know if it’ll help any of those kids. Probably get swept under the rug. Ungh.”

“…I’m going to call Connor.”

“Don’t fucking—!” Gavin gave him a look full of _fear_. “You think your family is safe from them? Yeah, you’re a bunch of superpowered nutjobs, but it won’t make a difference!”

“Connor will be fine. I won’t tell him _everything_.” Nathan pulled out his phone when Gavin didn’t continue. “He knows to keep his mouth shut.”

[Nathan]: Hey, can you come by Gavin’s? He’s hurt.

[Connor]: Take him to a hospital

[Nathan]: He can’t go. It’s too risky.

[Connor]: Why?

[Nathan]: Can’t say. Just come, please?

[Connor]: I’m not a doctor.

[Nathan]: Hank is

[Nathan]: Please, just ask him?

[Nathan]: Connor, please

[Connor]: Fine

Nathan turned on a show they could watch, but kept it on mute so they could listen for any noises outside the apartment. Nathan was armed, so he was prepared if anything happened. No one bothered them, though. Gavin grunted in pain every now and then, and Nathan said soothing nothings to him. Enzo, Gavin’s black one-eyed cat, eventually hopped up on the couch to settled between them, allowing Nathan to pet him.

* * *

Gavin was half-asleep and leaning on Nathan’s shoulder when there was a knock on the apartment door.

Nathan made sure Gavin stayed down before extricating himself and walking over to the door.

“Who is it?” Nathan asked, keeping back from the door.

“Connor, you idiot.”

Nathan smirked and carefully opened the door before ushering them both in and then shutting and locking the door again.

“What the fuck?” Hank asked, looking around, confused. He wore his usual regular clothes, with one of his seemingly endless garish shirts and an old jacket. His silver hair was tied back in a ponytail. He looked over to the couch to see Gavin half getting up and staring at them, confused. Hank hefted his medical carrying case and walked over. “So, you’re the guy who got hurt, huh? Gavin, right?”

“…Yeah. The fuck? Who are you?”

“Connor’s… friend,” Nathan said, eying Connor and Connor’s refusal to go stand near Hank. He looked a bit aloof in his impeccable suit, with his hands in his jacket pockets as he looked around Gavin’s apartment, notably in places that weren’t where Hank was standing. Usually, Connor couldn’t be separated from the man. But they’d been a bit chillier lately. Connor worked as an anti-trust lawyer, and had been burying himself in his work as a result.

“His name’s Hank,” Nathan continued, looking back at Gavin. The gun was still on the counter. “He’s a doctor.”

“I run a clinic about an hour away,” Hank explained as he walked closer to get a better look. “Why didn’t you go to the hospital?”

“Can’t,” Gavin explained, glaring as much as he could at Nathan. “Too dangerous.”

“Uh huh. I can see your face is fucked up, but I’m not seeing anything that would require stitches. Can you lose the shirt?”

“Fuck off.”

“I can see you’re moving funny. Someone got you on the ground, kicked you there. Shirt, off.”

“Pfft.” Gavin reached up to yank the shirt off and groaned.

Nathan walked over to help him.

The shirt’s absence revealed copious bruising.

Nathan bit his lip not to say anything. He didn’t realize it was _that_ bad. Gavin hadn’t elaborated, and Nathan hadn’t pressed.

Gavin notably wasn’t looking at him.

Hank whistled and crouched to get a better look, lightly moving his hands over Gavin’s torso. “Jeez. Well, statistically speaking, you probably have some broken ribs. Can’t do much without an x-ray.”

“No hospitals,” Gavin said.

“Hmph. Can’t do much for this. Or any possible internal bleeding. Something cold, in a towel, at intervals, at least. You hurt anywhere else?”

“Got my legs but it’s… not that terrible.”

“I’m sure,” Hank replied, as dryly as possible. “But let me be the judge of that.”

Gavin moved to stand up, then groaned, sitting back down.

“Ah, I can give you something,” Hank said, showing some concern for the first time, “but—”

“Let me,” Connor said, stepping forward. He leaned down to Gavin’s ear. “I heard a rumor… it doesn’t hurt as much.”

Gavin groaned softly, and relaxed, sagging back into the couch. His breathing evened out a bit and his eyelids fluttered slightly.

“Fuck,” Hank said, staring. Then he looked up at Connor with a frown. “Really?”

“Faster than drugs,” Connor said, his expression unreadable.

Nathan stepped around to undo Gavin’s pants and pull them off, grateful that some days, like today, Gavin wore boxers.

There was more bruising around Gavin’s legs, in particularly around one of his ankles.

Hank tested both ankles, which made Gavin grumble a bit. “Don’t think anything’s broken. He’s lucky. Of course, we won’t know for sure without scans, but… Rest, lots of it. The ice.”

“He has issues relaxing, because of the pain,” Nathan said.

“I can leave something…” Hank grimaced. “He got any allergies?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“…You didn’t get these from me,” Hank added as he put a bottle on the table.

“If you take him to his bed I can put him to sleep,” Connor said.

“Not… permanently?”

Connor snorted, smiling at Nathan. There was a dangerous glitter in his eyes, and something… sad, too, that Nathan hadn’t seen before. “I don’t hate him _that_ much, Nathan. He’s a dick, but at least he’s _yours_.”

Nathan rolled his eyes and leaned down to help Gavin stand up, and helped him walk to the bedroom before settling him down and piling him with blankets.

Connor walked over and leaned over Gavin’s shoulder. “I heard a rumor you went to sleep.”

Gavin grumbled softly and shut his eyes. His breathing evened out.

“Thank you,” Nathan said, watching Gavin.

“It’ll give you a night anyway,” Connor said, walking back out to Hank. “You can call me and I can say it over the phone if it’s a problem.”

“Back to telesex, huh?”

“Oh, fuck off, Nine.”

“Back at you, _Eight_.”

“You two are like children, you know that?” Hank added as he closed his case. “Cole isn’t even nearly as annoying as you two, at his _worst_.”

“You’re biased,” Nathan commented as he walked back out to join them. “He’s your kid.”

“True.”

“Thank you, for this,” Nathan added.

“Just don’t make it a habit,” Hank said, shrugging. “I don’t do home visits much. Why is he like that?”

Nathan looked at the bedroom. “It’s… dangerous to talk about.”

Connor rolled his eyes.

“A coworker of his was murdered because of it,” Nathan continued, not bothering to glare at Connor. “From what I understand, Gavin barely escaped with his life. He’s probably still in danger.”

“He’s a cop, right?” Hank asked.

Nathan looked at him.

“Connor told me,” Hank explained. “Is it a case he’s working on?”

“Sort of. Look, you can’t go to the police about this.”

“…Is it because it was the cops who did this?” Hank asked, his gaze hard.

Nathan grimaced.

“Was he doing something… bad?”

“You ask a lot of questions for someone who’s been told this is dangerous.”

“I _was_ almost an investigative reporter in a past life.”

“It’s _Hank_ , Nathan,” Connor continued. “And me. Who are we going to tell?”

Nathan sighed. “His partner was murdered investigating a child trafficking ring at their department. Gavin reported them to Internal Affairs and sent the info to the press, in case it got covered up. This,” he gestured to the bedroom, “was revenge. His supervisor wasn’t impressed either, with _Gavin’s_ behavior.”

Hank stared for a while, then grimaced. “He wouldn’t be the first victim of that particular brutality I’ve seen. Won’t be the last, either, not by a longshot.” He sighed. “Had a friend who joined up with the police, served for a few years, great guy… Then he reported his chief for sexual assault and between his coworkers and the union, he drank himself to death after the ensuing harassment.” He shook his head. “Never gets fucking easier.”

Nathan looked at the bedroom.

Hank sighed. “You got a plan? Gonna hide out somewhere? Or just stay here, hoping they don’t find you? I mean… I know all you Sterns have like… powers and shit, but uh… The cops have guns, eyes and ears everywhere, and a fucking military budget.”

“I… don’t know,” Nathan replied, walking over to sit on the couch. Enzo wandered over to hop up on Nathan’s lap, from wherever he’d been hiding. Nathan pet the cat idly. “I could find something, I guess.” He’d never had to hide anyone long-term before. He was up to the challenge, but that was the problem with new things: doing it right. And he didn’t want to put Gavin at more risk.

Hank grimaced. “I got a friend who… well she helps people disappear. Private detective and a dozen other things she’ll probably never tell anyone about, but she knows the drill. Sometimes shelters aren’t enough or they’re full, or… Well.” Hank pulled out his wallet, rifled through it, then pulled out a card and handed it to Nathan.

Nathan saw the name, “Chapman”.

“Tell her I called. She should be able to help.”

“We don’t have a ton of money…”

Hank shrugged. “She made bank in a previous life. Uses her earnings to make the world safer for those who need it most. Won’t accept a penny from those who can’t afford it. Call her. Soon.”

“Do you want me to stay?” Connor asked as Hank headed to the door. “Or we could call Markus, Luther, or North…”

Nathan swallowed. “It might come to that, but… I’ll try Chapman, see how it goes.”

“You don’t have to do this alone,” Connor said, quietly.

“I’m _not_ ,” Nathan insisted, frowning.

“Look, Nathan,” Connor stepped closer to him and put a hand on Nathan’s shoulder. “I get it. You can take on anything, anyone, anywhere… But bigger people than you have tried to take on police departments, and they… well… We’re here if you need us. And I know what Gavin means to you.”

Nathan snorted. “ _Sure_ you do.”

Connor rolled his eyes. “You’re not that opaque, Nathan. Really.”

Nathan looked away, then sighed. “…Okay. Thanks.”

Connor smiled and kissed his forehead before walking to the door. He opened it and let Hank precede him, then headed out and closed the door after them.

Nathan pulled out his phone and dialed.

* * *

When Gavin came to, he didn’t recognize the ceiling. He blinked blearily at it, confused why it was so unfamiliar.

“Gavin?”

Gavin looked over to see Nathan watching him. The guy was lying down nearby, and had his left hand resting on Gavin’s chest.

“You shouldn’t move much,” Nathan said, quietly.

Gavin blinked and looked around some more. They were in some place that was _definitely_ not his bedroom. Tiny room. Turned off TV. Lamps. A chair. Largish bed. “The fuck are we?”

“A safehouse,” Nathan replied.

“…Fucking _what_?”

Nathan sighed. “You don’t remember coming here, do you?”

“… _What?!_ ”

“You were out for a while. I made some calls. One of Hank’s contacts – Rose Chapman – is good at keeping people hidden. And I have an old friend who’s got ins with the FBI who owed me some favors, so I had him do some digging while Chapman got things set up.” Nathan was lightly rubbing Gavin’s chest while he spoke, trying to be soothing. “My friend suggested you lay low for a bit. So, here we are.”

Gavin processed that for a bit. He must have twitched because he heard a familiar grumble and felt Enzo move under his arm.

“…You brought Enzo?”

“Got him caged up and you were awake for most of the move, but you fell asleep after we put you on the bed. Didn’t want to leave him alone. I know he’s the only thing you care about.” Nathan smiled.

“…You dumb fucker,” Gavin said, smiling a little. “Got me safe somehow and brought my stupid cat? Dumbass…” Gavin tried to move towards him and grunted in pain, shutting his eyes.

Nathan frowned, but moved forward instead, lightly kissing Gavin’s forehead. “Rest. Everything’s fine for now. Markus is watching the press for us.”

“Yeah?” Gavin replied, quietly. “What’s his take?”

“Things are in your favor as far as public opinion is concerned. But of course there’s the concern people will get bored and forget it after the _next_ big scandal hits.”

Gavin sighed. “Like usual.” He swallowed. “I don’t need opinion in my favor. I need them in _Chris_ ’ favor, and for those poor kids.”

“I know. I’ve got some people trying to help work on it. Connor’s reached out to some of his friends at the attorney general’s office, Markus is working with community outreach and even spoke to some politicians who were open to talking about it… We can talk about it all when you’re better.”

“…So you blabbed to more of your family.”

Nathan sighed. “Yeah. But it’s already been in the news. It’s not like they didn’t know or wouldn’t have been able to easily find out.” Nathan looked back. “We’re… trying to be more of a family these days…”

“And you thought that could be helped by getting them involved in something like this?”

“No one’s rushing into burning buildings, Gavin, chill.” Nathan met his hard gaze. “Stop lecturing me like I’m a child. Everyone I’ve spoken to is just doing work that’s already related to what they do for a living.”

Gavin swallowed. “Sorry. I…” He shut his eyes. “I don’t know why you fucking come back after all the fights we’ve had, all the times I’ve thrown you out. All the damn lectures.”

“Because I love you, you jackass.” Nathan reached out and lightly rubbed his hand over Gavin’s cheek. “And it’s not like you started _every_ fight.”

“Just most of them.”

Nathan snorted. “Fine, 60/40, with you in the majority, how’s that?”

Gavin huffed a laugh. He was quiet for a while, turning his face into Nathan’s palm. He eventually pushed himself up a bit. “If there are people working on it, I can—”

Nathan kept him down. “You’re too hurt, Gavin. Chris had some good data in that USB. You did good sending it to the people you did. Let them work on it.”

Gavin shut his eyes. “But I sat on it, Nathan, I—It’s my fault Chris is—”

“You dying isn’t going to change Chris being gone. It’s not going to help those kids. Rest. Recover. When you’re back to full strength, we can go after them all. Together. Kay?”

Gavin sagged back. “…Yeah. Yeah.” Gavin swallowed. “Stay? Please?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Gavin.”

Gavin’s grip tightened on Nathan’s arm.

“Even if you don’t—” Nathan started.

“You dumbass,” Gavin said quietly. “I’ve always fucking loved you. Just never wanted to watch you die or be the one to arrest your dumb ass.” Gavin swallowed. “If I ever had to be the one to find you after…” He shut his eyes. “I don’t think I’d recover from it.”

Nathan swallowed and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. “Well… I guess I can understand. You were always selfish like that.”

“Yeah. Selfish prick, that’s me.” The tone was bitter.

“You’re a good man, Gavin. There’s a reason I never cared about anyone else once I met you. Well, a lot of reasons. But that one in particular.”

Gavin leaned into him. “I don’t want to send you away anymore.”

“You couldn’t get rid of me this time.” _Unless you want to._

“We need to talk about… about us, don’t we?”

“…Yeah.”

“I liked seeing you again. Before all this shit happened. I’ve been meaning to talk to you for weeks, but it never really… seemed like the right time. You could go to your grave never having the right time to talk about something.”

“Yeah.”

“Probably can’t go back to being a cop after this,” Gavin said, quietly. “So I guess that’s not a problem anymore. …Dunno what I’ll do, though.”

“Sleep,” Nathan said, curling up next to him. “Just sleep. For now, the right time is… tomorrow morning. And I’m not leaving.”

Gavin shut his eyes, turned his head slightly so his nose rested against Nathan’s chest, and felt safe for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea that rather than the usual "cops play by the rules too much so I became a vigilante because I want to be a cop but they wouldn't let me" storyline, a character like Nathan/Diego would actually be more interested in how the cops DON'T play by the rules and are part of the general problem, and Nathan LEFT the police after seeing all the corruption in it, rather than he was kicked out (or maybe he was kicked out in a less... harsh way than Gavin has basically been, for calling out the corruption he saw). Gavin remained on the inside because he believed he could help fix the system. And... well. Admittedly it's been a while since I've seen season 1 and may have just really badly misremembered Diego's plotline (certainly Gavin is less and less an equivalent to Patches), but well... I also just liked the plotline I came up with here and that's how it played out.


End file.
